A wide variety of communications alternatives are currently available to telecommunications users. For example, facsimile transmission of printed matter is available through what is commonly referred to as a stand-alone fax machine. Alternatively, fax-modem communication systems are currently available for personal computer users which combine the operation of a facsimile machine with the word processor of a computer to transmit documents held on computer disk. Modem communication over telephone lines in combination with a personal computer is also known in the art where file transfers can be accomplished from one computer to another. Also, simultaneous voice and modem data transmitted over the same telephone line has been accomplished in several ways.
There is a need in the art, however, for a personal communications system which combines a wide variety of communication functions into an integrated hardware-software product such that the user can conveniently choose a mode of communication and have that communication automatically invoked from a menu driven selection system.
There is a further need in the art for a personal communications system which provides a voice over data communications mode between a first and second party, while allowing a voice communications mode between a second and third party thereby allowing a voice connection between the first and third parties.